gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Soldier
Dialoge Zum Anhören hier klicken (Vice City 1984, im Hintergrund läuft „I want to know what Love is“ von Foreigner: ein Barracks OL kommt gemächlich aus östlicher Richtung und fährt auf das Gelände des Fort-Baxter-Militärflugplatzes, am Eingangstor grüßt ein Wachsoldat. Der Lastkraftwagen hält an, Corporal Victor Vance springt heraus, während sich ihm ein Feldwebel nähert. Kurz darauf: Sergeant Jerry Martinez sitzt lässig mit hochgelegten Stiefeln hinter seinem Schreibtisch und raucht eine Zigarre. Victor Vance betritt – vorschriftsmäßig militärisch – das Zimmer und salutiert zackig) * Victor Vance (laut):''' Vic Vance. Melde mich zum Dienst, Sir. * '''Jerry Martinez (lacht):' Hahaha! Stehen Sie bequem. Geht’s gut? ''(Vic stellt sich breitbeinig hin, die Hände hinter dem Rücken) * '''Victor (laut):''' Ja, danke, Sergeant. * '''Martinez: Gut. Hier drin können Sie „Jerry“ zu mir sagen. * Victor: Okay. * Martinez (grinst):' Okay... Jerry! ''(der Sergeant lacht erneut, legt die Füße runter und steht auf) * '''Martinez: Warum haben Sie sich verpflichtet, Vic? (er wandert langsam um den Schreibtisch herum zu Vic) * Martinez: Um nicht in den Knast zu kommen? Weil Sie sich gern anbrüllen lassen? Wieso wollen Sie tagein, tagaus Ihre Stiefel putzen und Ihre Waffe laden, mit der Aussicht, vielleicht mal auf jemanden schießen zu dürfen? (Vic entspannt seine Haltung) * Victor: Ich hab ’ne schwierige Familie. Ich hab Verantwortung. (Martinez ist inzwischen wieder zum Schreibtisch zurückgekehrt und setzt sich auf seinen Stuhl) * Martinez: Kinder? ’ne Alte, die Stress macht? (Vic geht einige Schritte auf den Sergeant zu, der im Folgenden verständnisvoll mit dem Kopf nickt) * Victor: Nein, Brüder. Einer ist ziemlich krank. Asthma. Und ich muss alles zahlen. Der andere ist auch krank, aber sein Fall liegt anders. Meine Mom ist übel drauf. * Martinez: Sie sind also in der Army, um reich zu werden? * Victor: Na ja. Mein Dad ist aus der Dom Rep eingewandert. Viele Möglichkeiten hatten wir nicht. Was hätte ich sonst machen sollen? Warum sind Sie hier? (Martinez breitet triumphierend die Arme aus und legt erneut seine Stiefel hoch) * Martinez (laut):' Um reich zu werden ''(er lacht)! * '''Victor: Warum nehmen Sie mich auf den Arm, Sergeant? * Martinez (beschwichtigend):' Tu ich doch gar nicht. Setzen Sie sich hin. Vic, hören Sie zu: ''(er setzt sich wieder normal hin, Vic setzt sich ebenfalls) * '''Martinez: Für jemanden, der auf Zack ist, gibt’s hier ’ne Menge Möglichkeiten, ordentlich Kohle zu machen. Also... * Victor (besorgt):''' Ich will keinen Ärger, Mann. * '''Martinez: Wer will den schon? Keiner. Jeder will sich nur entspannen. Es gibt keinen Ärger. (verschwörerisch) Und es gibt genug Kohle zu verdienen. Kinderleicht. (Vic erhebt sich) * Victor: Das ist eher nichts für mich. Wenn ich sonst nichts für Sie tun kann... * Martinez: Regen Sie sich ab! Sie könnten mir ’nen Gefallen tun. Kein Risiko. * Victor: Und wieso? Wenn’s kein Risiko gibt? * Martinez: Weil ich hier bleibe und den Papierkram machen muss. Sie haben ein paar Tage dienstfrei. Nehmen Sie mein Motorrad und fahren Sie zum Flughafen, um mein Päckchen abzuholen, okay? * Victor (seufzt):' Schön, aber nur dieses eine Mal. ''(Vic will das Zimmer verlassen) * '''Martinez: Gut! (während der Sergeant erneut lässig seine Stiefel auf den Schreibtisch legt, bleibt Vic stehen und salutiert förmlich. Martinez kann sich darüber nur kaputtlachen. Vic verschwindet... ...in der nächsten Zwischensequenz stehen beide draußen vor Martinez’ Büro) * Martinez: Wenn sich am Plan was ändert, geb ich Bescheid. * Victor: Was ist das? * Martinez: Das ist ein Pager, du Held. Willkommen in den 80ern, Vic. (kurz darauf auf dem Landefeld des Escobar International Airport: Vor einem Privatjet trifft sich Vic mit einem Mann) * Mann: Hey, Army-Knecht! Jerry schickt dich, oder? * Victor: Jerry? Ah, Sergeant Martinez. Klar. * Mann (lacht):' Komm mit, Soldat. Ich hab was für deinen Boss. miniatur|Der Dealer ''(sie begeben sich zum Bootsanleger des VIP-Terminals, an dem die Segeljacht des Mannes liegt. An Bord sind zwei junge Frauen, eine liegt bequem auf Deck, die andere grüßt winkend) * '''Victor: Das Leben meint’s gut mit dir. * Mann: Hm, hm... Los. Drehen wir ’ne Runde. (auf der Jacht, die abgelegt hat) * Mann: Hier ist Jerrys Zeug. Sag ihm, nächstes Mal will ich mehr Geld. Vice City wird zu riskant für uns Freischaffende. (zwei Motorboote mit bewaffneten Männern (Modell der Attentäter aus Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories) tauchen auf) * Mann: Wenn man vom Teufel spricht – wir haben Gesellschaft. miniatur|Die Attentäter (die Männer in ihren Violator-Booten schießen auf die Jacht) * Mann: Schnapp dir die Kanone und schalte sie aus. (Vic feuert auf die Angreifer. Die jungen Frauen kreischen laut herum und die Jacht hat mittlerweile Feuer gefangen) * Mann'' (panisch)'': Alle Mann von Bord! (der Mann und Vic springen von Bord, das Segelboot explodiert. Beide versuchen ans Land zu schwimmen und werden dabei von den Angreifern weiterhin unter Feuer genommen. Der Mann kommt um, Vic kann sich ans Ufer retten und die Boote mit den Gangstern hauen ab) Pager-Mitteilung * Martinez: Versteck das Zeug in deiner Kaserne, Mann... Mission Steig auf das Streetfighter-Motorrad und begib dich zum VIP-Terminal auf dem Flughafen (es liegt im äußersten Nordwesten und der Marker ist außerhalb des Landefelds). Nach der langen Zwischensequenz musst du an Land schwimmen. Solange du im Wasser bist, schießen die schwarz gekleideten Auftragskiller auf dich, also schwimm schnell ans Ufer, dann stellen sie das Feuern ein – kümmere dich bloß nicht um den Drogenkurier. Kehr zur Airbase bzw. deiner Kaserne zurück. Nach einer letzten Zwischensequenz mit Erläuterungen für Spielanfänger ist die erste Mission geschafft. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Jerry Martinez’ Kontaktmann vorzeitig stirbt. Radiomeldung * Nachrichtensprecherin: Meteorologen sagen stürmische Tage für Vice City voraus, da Hurrikan Gordy in wenigen Tagen die South Keys erreichen wird. Die Stadt hat wie üblich Sicherheitsmaßnahmen eingeleitet und alle Brücken, die das Festland mit Ocean Beach und Vice Point verbinden, gesperrt. Auch der Flugbetrieb auf dem Escobar International Airport wurde bis auf Weiteres lahmgelegt. Weitere Meldungen später im Vice News Network. Trivia * Ursprünglich sollte man den Dealer vor den Auftragskillern beschützen, was jedoch in der Endversion kein Gegenstand der Mission mehr war. Für diese geschnittene Aktion hatte das Spiel noch folgende Dialoge vorgesehen, allesamt gesprochen vom Dealer. ** Dealer: Schieß doch! Mach sie kalt! Du bist doch Soldat. Erledige sie! Komm schon, du schaffst es! Los, knall die Bastarde ab! Du kannst wohl nicht schießen, was? Du schießt wie ein Weib! Uns hat’s erwischt! Wir werden sterben! Caray! Mein Boot! Wir kriegen zu viel ab! Gleich explodiert es! * Diese Mission ist die einzige in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, in der man schwimmen muss, in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars muss man auch nur in einer Mission schwimmen. * In der PlayStation-2-Fassung kann der Auftragskiller Vic nicht mehr töten. Fortsetzung Jerry Martinez’ → Cleaning House Vice-City-Stories-Missionsübersicht Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Missionen Kategorie:Jerry-Martinez-Missionen Kategorie:Einleitungsmissionen